Dove Wings
by DenMoother
Summary: Request for Kalikodoctor2. Penny ends up with a serious injury. Ellie takes Penny underneath her wing nursing her back to health. The two start to develop a relationship between each other. While most of the townsfolk are okay with this, Boyce is not too keen.
1. Chapter 1

**What is going on everyone it** **'** **s yours truly, Hosty here back with another story** **.** **This time it** **'** **s a request from Kalikodoctor2** **.** **I figured I would work on this seeing as I can** **'** **t for the life of me update Hall of Bones without wanting to rewrite it again** **.** **So I will work on this for the time being** **.**

 **However I do have some disclaimers to announce** **.** **Like with many of my other stories this one contains content that may not be suitable for some viewers** **.** **Please do not read this story if you are sensitive to things like** **:** **homosexuality, violence, and grotesque injuries** **.**

 **You have been warned** **!**

 **-** **Hosty**

Chapter One

The concept of love is different for most people. Your version of love could be different from someone else'. You may not like what love is to that person but you learn to respect their decision. A wise man once said: "Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." To some this quote may mean nothing but to others it gives them a small shard of hope. Sometimes the world can be a really bad place. The world can chew you up and spit you back out only to try and consume you again. Your barriers are broken down leaving with little to no protection. When you fall in love, it's like a whole new world opens up to. You tend not to think of the bad times. You tend not to remember how hurt you are or what walk of life you're from. Love…Love doesn't judge. It just gives you something to fight for. Something to believe in for once in your already miserable existence.

 _Her vision blurred in and out_ _._ _She heard voices calling to her from on top of the ravine_ _._ _She couldn_ _'_ _t remember much apart from being trapped between two sharp fangs_ _._ _She suddenly couldn_ _'_ _t feel her arm or her body anymore_ _._ _She heard a familiar voice cry out to her_ _._ _She quickly fell back into blackness again_ _._ Penny panted sitting up. She looked around her room frantically. Everything seemed to be normal. The sky was a dark black color outside of her window indicating that she hadn't been asleep for long. She checked her phone. "3:30am." She whispered. She put her phone back down again on her nightstand. She laid back down on her sheets. She sighed turning over onto her side. "it's just a dream Penny." She kept telling herself. "only a dream." Deep in her stomach she had a feeling of self-dread. Penny only got this way if she predicted something bad was going to happen to her. Penny tried her best to go back to sleep. Her alarm woke her up about two hours later. She grumbled her breath as she slid her finger across the screen of her phone. She slowly sat up in her bed. Her mind was a tad bit hazy from the lack of sleep she had received. She gave her mind a few moments to clear the fog before climbing out of bed. Her foot touched the cold hardwood floor making her flinch. "I thought it was supposed to be rather warm this morning." She checked the weather app on her phone. The current temperature outside was about 34 degrees. The app also showed her a storm system that was hanging over PontyPandy. "that's why it's so cold this morning. There's a storm system moving in." She sighed putting her phone down. She got changed into a set of workout clothes. She didn't have shift until a little later that morning. She figured she would head up into the mountains for a run.

Penny took the Newtown path up to PontyPandy Mountain. The path lead straight across the forest hiking trails making it easier to get to the mountain without having to take a train to get there. She spotted a thin grey pillar of smoke coming from the center of the woods. It wasn't big enough to pose immediate danger but she decided she would investigate it anyway. Just to see if there were any overnight campers. Moose had taken the PontyPandy Pioneers out camping in the woods. Penny paused outside of the camp. She let out a silent sigh of relief seeing that Moose was attending to the fire. He heard someone moving around them. He picked up his flashlight flicking it on seeing as the sun had not yet risen. He spotted a pale outline watching them. He got to his feet. "who's there?" he asked. He saw the outline squint it's eyes against the light. He walked closer to it. He let out a sigh of relief. "you scared me there, Penny." Penny chuckled softly. "sorry Moose. I saw the campfire you had and decided to check it out. I had to make sure that it wasn't left unattended." Moose looked back at it. "I wouldn't dream of setting fire to this place. I made sure to keep a good eye on it." Penny looked past him. "I take it the PontyPandy Pioneers are with you?" he nodded. "yep. I've taken them out camping. I have plans on going caving with them once the sun comes up." Penny smiled. "alright. I have to get going though. I'm glad things are okay here." Penny left Moose with the pioneers. She ran up the forest path towards the mountains. Little did she know, Norman was there too. He was getting ready to enter the caves by himself. Penny paused at the end of the trail. She sat down on a rock to take a break. She saw something moving towards the cave entrance. "who's there?" she called. The figure paused. It turned around slowly. Penny walked over to them. Norman stayed where he was. "where do you think you're going Norman Price?" she questioned. "I wanted to see the caves." Penny raised an eyebrow. "you can't go investigating the caves without an adult, Norman. You could get hurt." Norman eyed her crossly. "I can do it. Watch." He took off running into the caves. Penny got up from the rock. "Norman!" she shouted. She got up from the rock and took off after him.

Norman looked behind to see Penny chasing after him. He ducked down a narrow pathway in hopes of losing her. Penny navigated down the pathway better than he did. She reached out for him. Her fingers lightly brushed the collar of his shirt. Norman managed to pull away from her. Penny growled softly. She picked up the pace feeling her legs ache in protest. She hadn't accounted on having to chase Norman through the caves. Norman began panting. "she's persistent." He muttered. He scaled the wall leaving her at the bottom of the ravine. He went over to a rock and pushed it over trying to block her past. Little did he know that he had made a fatal error. The ravine was too small for Penny to move out of the way safely. The sharp rock caught her arm breaking it. Penny howled in pain. She looked to see her arm twisted up between the rock and the wall. Norman put a hand over his mouth. "don't worry Penny I'll go and get help!" Norman ran out of the caves. He headed back to the camp. Moose looked up to see Norman running towards him. "Moose! Call Fireman Sam!" panted Norman. "she's trapped down a ravine and can't move." Moose pulled out his phone. He rapid dialed the number of the Fire Brigade.

The alarm sounded inside of the fire station. Ellie turned around in her chair. She pressed the screen on the tablet. **Penny is stuck down a ravine and can** **'** **t move on PontyPandy Mountain** **.** Ellie got on the PDA. "Penny is stuck down a ravine and can't move. Last known location: Pontypandy Mountain." Arnold slid down the pole. He rushed to get his firefighting uniform on. Ellie raced out to meet him. "looks like it's only you and I doing this rescue." She commented. She changed into her firefighting uniform. Arnold drove Venus up the forest path. He made a quick turn off onto the mountain path. He parked outside the cave where Norman and Moose were waiting outside. Ellie clipped on her caving helmet once she exited Venus. "where is she exactly?" Norman motioned for Ellie to follow him. Penny was stuck down a narrow ravine. Norman pointed down at the rock. "she's trapped behind that." Ellie frowned. "Penny! Are you okay?!" she called. She got no reply. "Penny?" she called again. She pulled her flashlight off of her belt. She turned it on. She spotted Penny laying against the wall. There was a small puddle of blood underneath her. Ellie felt really sick. "this is bad." She whispered. "I'll need to phone Nurse Flood and find a way to move that rock carefully." She ran out of the cave. "Arnold!" She panted. "phone Nurse Flood. Penny's wound looks really serious. She's blacked out and I can't get a reply from her." Arnold nodded. "should I get out the abseiling equipment?" "yeah we'll need it." Arnold fetched the abseiling equipment from the back of Venus. Ellie made a quick phone call to Nurse Flood. Arnold put the duffle bag down in front of Ellie. "I'll go and stay with Penny. You wait for Nurse Flood." Arnold saluted her.

Ellie rushed into the cave with the equipment. She set it down close to the edge. "Moose, can you take Norman out of the cave please?" she asked. Moose nodded. He herded Norman out of the cave. Ellie set up the equipment. She carefully clipped the rope to her harness. She chucked the rope down the ravine. She moved down the rockface avoiding the sharp edges. She landed safely on the floor. "alright let's take a look." She flicked on the light on her helmet. Penny was squished against the wall. Ellie's heart suddenly started to beat out of order. She saw how grotesque Penny's arm looked. Not only that, the sharp stone had embed itself in her side. She checked Penny's neck for a pulse. "Penny?" Penny didn't reply to her. She wasn't breathing either. Ellie didn't want to assume the worse. She stayed with Penny until Nurse Flood arrived on the scene. She heard voices calling for her. "over here!" she yelled. Helen stood over the edge. "how is she?" questioned Helen. "not good. She's unresponsive." Helen nodded. "how bad is her wound." Ellie exhaled sharply. "it's worse than I thought." Helen made her way down to them. She inspected Penny's wounds. "your right. Well moving her is going to be a bit of a problem. This rock, thankfully, isn't embedded too badly in her side but it is twisted around her arm. We'll need to do on-site surgery to remove her arm." Ellie gasped. "Arnold, can you get my tools from the back of the ambulance?" Arnold signaled "okay" to her. He ran out of the caves. "we'll need to stop the bleeding and clean the wound before removing her arm." Explained Helen. "I'm not sure I can do this." Whispered Ellie. "I take it your squeamish with blood?" asked Helen. Ellie nodded. "sorry just looking at her wound makes me want to vomit. I'll be here to help you move Penny but I won't help you with removing her arm." Helen put her hand on her shoulder. "fair enough."

Arnold returned with Helen's tools. He tied them to the rope before lowering it down. Helen untied them once they reached the bottom. Helen unzipped her bag and took out a bone saw, a pair of bandages, and a set of stitches. She gloved her hands to avoid making contact with the exposed blood. She lifted up her bone saw. "alright kiddies let's get to work."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ellie paced the floor of the living room. It had been three days since Penny's accident. She was worried that her friend was never going to wake up. Arnold looked up from his book. "can you stop? Your making me dizzy just watching you." He gruffed. Ellie sighed. "sorry Arnold." She sat down in her chair tapping the arm rest gently. Arnold laid his book down beside him. "pacing isn't going to make the process go faster. Penny will wake up when she wakes up. In the meantime, all we can do is wait." Ellie sighed. "I know it's just that her wound was rather gruesome. She didn't even stir when they got her ready for surgery." One of the floor doctors walked out to meet up with them. "good morning I'm Doctor Nathan, I'll be attending to Penny during her stay. I do have some news on her." He glanced down at his clipboard. "Penny is currently experiencing some trauma and was placed into a medically induced coma. We've been waking her up every now and again to check on her. Her right arm is due to be replaced with a robotic one later in the week." Ellie gulped. "we've had to give her at least two blood transfusions. She was very weak when you brought her to us, Ms. Phillips." Ellie nodded slowly. "thank you doctor." He left the two of them be. Arnold got up from his chair. "come on let's go see her."

Penny was hooked up to various machines to keep her alive. Ellie sat down on the edge of the bed. Arnold sat behind Ellie. He laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. He could sense that she was feeling guilty about Penny being in this state. He looked out the window to see the first few rays of dawn rising outside. The bluish rays landed on the sill of the window. Arnold saw a dark blue butterfly land on the sill. It appeared to be looking inside almost as if it was watching them. "I can't help but feel guilty for this happening to her." Whispered Ellie. Arnold spun around to face her. "Ellie this isn't your fault. If anything, it was Norman's. He endangered her life by pulling a foolish stunt." Ellie dropped her gaze. "you wouldn't have been able to stop it." His hold on her shoulder got tight. "stop feeling guilty for yourself." Ellie looked down at Penny's hand. Her skin felt cold to the touch. It didn't help that her heart wasn't beating strongly. Arnold let go of Ellie's shoulder. "I'm going off to do my shift. I'll tell Station Officer Steele that you won't be in today." He got up from the bed. "Arnold." Arnold paused. "thank you for staying by my side these past few days." He smiled kindly. "it's what friends are for." He walked out of the room leaving her by herself. Ellie sighed softly. She put her forehead against her hands praying. It was all she could do now really. She ended up falling asleep next to Penny. Her head laying against her friend's chest.

Ellie woke up to someone shaking her gently. It was one of the nurses taking care of Penny. The nurse let out a sigh of relief seeing Ellie stir. "you gave me quite a scare there." Ellie sat up yawning. "Sorry. I didn't realize I was in the way." The nurse checked Penny's chart. "well it's time for me to change her bandages. So, if you don't mind stepping outside for a few moments." Ellie nodded tiredly. She walked out of the room obediently. She leaned against the wall waiting for a cue to go back in. She checked her phone for the time. " eight-thirty." She whispered. "I must have been asleep for two hours." She tucked her phone back in her pocket. She hoped Arnold had told Station Officer Steele that she wasn't going to be there this morning. The nurse walked out. "okay you can go back in there. Be mindful of where you lay though." Ellie returned to her place by Penny's side. She laid down next to her again falling asleep. _Ellie woke in Penny_ _'_ _s arms_ _._ _She looked around to see that they were sitting in a flower field_ _._ _The wind had kicked up flower petals_ _. "_ _I_ _'_ _m glad to see your awake_ _."_ _Mused Penny_ _._ _Ellie sat up all the way_ _. "_ _how did I end up here?_ _"_ _she asked_ _. "_ _easy this all a dream_ _."_ _Replied Penny_ _. "_ _I_ _'_ _m just here visiting you_ _."_ _Ellie nodded_ _. "_ _freaky but okay_ _."_ _She laid an arm across her knee_ _._ _The two of them sat in silence for a long time_ _. "_ _is this what it feels like to be dead?_ _"_ _wondered Penny out loud_ _. "_ _to be far away from your body for a long period of time?_ _"_ _Ellie stared at her_ _. "_ _Don_ _'_ _t talk like that_ _!_ _Of course, you aren_ _'_ _t dead_ _!_ _You're in a coma_ _!"_ _Penny looked at her hand_ _._ _She rested it on the spot where her other arm used to be_ _. "_ _it hurts here from time to time_ _."_ _She whispered_ _. "_ _I know Penny_ _._ _It_ _'_ _s because they removed your arm_ _."_ _Penny dropped her gaze_ _. "_ _I see_ _."_ _Ellie sat closer to her_ _. "_ _you don_ _'_ _t remember any of this do you?_ _"_ _she asked_ _._ _Penny shook her head_ _. "_ _no_ _._ _Any memories I have of the accident only come in short flashes_ _._ _I can_ _'_ _t see the whole thing_ _."_ _The wind changed around them_ _. "_ _you should probably return down Ellie_ _."_ _Penny got up from her spot_ _._ _She walked away from Ellie_ _._

Ellie had been woken up by one of the nurses. She alerted Ellie that visiting hours were over. Ellie tucked her hands into her pockets. She walked to her house. Her house sat near the lighthouse. The lighthouse was a welcoming beacon to her. She walked into her house turning on the kitchen light. Everything seemed to be in place since the last time she left. _Please get better Penny. Everyone back in PontyPandy is counting on you._ She leaned against the counter lost in thought. She stared out the window in front of her. She saw her reflection faintly in the glass. She couldn't help but hear a voice nagging in the back of her mind. The voice told her that all of this was her fault. She closed her eyes gathering her thoughts. Her nails scrapped against the counter. "no. It's not your fault. You tried everything you could for her." She told herself. She got up from the counter. "I better get some sleep. I will be of no help to Penny being this tired." She walked down the hall to her room. She laid on her bed falling asleep instantly. Ellie didn't have that dream she had in the hospital. She found that to be odd. She shook it off as her nerves just acting up. _I can_ _'_ _t help but feel that there_ _'_ _s a reason for having these dreams_ _._ _I just can_ _'_ _t put my finger on it_ _._ Ellie woke up early the next morning. She stopped by to check on Penny before going off to work. Her friend was still in a comatose state. Ellie sat down next to Penny.

 _Penny laid down in her meadow again_ _._ _She let the back of her hand touch the soft blades of grass_ _. Flower petals flew to the ground around her. She looked up at the sky. The sky had shades of blue and purple in it. "it feels rather nice here." She whispered. "nothing but the peacefulness to keep me company." She heard someone walk up to her. She watched a shape sit down next to her. "I agree." Said the shape. "the void is a beautiful place." The figure had on a dark cloak. Penny could make out strands of white hair. The figure looked at her. Its golden eyes locked with her brown ones. "it's a peaceful place to rest right?" She gulped. "why do you choose to come here?" it asked. "you are very young. Why would you come here of all places?" Penny looked away. "I don't know. I'm just drawn here. I... I." she turned over onto her side. "it's like this place has become a home." The figure leaned on his walking stick. "You don't remember what happened do you?" Penny shook her head. "you nearly died. You would have died if it hadn't been for your friends. That Ellie girl has been watching you. You need to wake up my dear. You don't need to be here." "I can't. I'm trapped here." Whispered Penny sadly. The figure got up. "not true. They're about to wake you up again. Don't let them put you back to sleep. You will never wake up again if you do."_

The doctor ran a medication through Penny's I.V. The medication made her wake up. Penny's eyes fluttered open slowly. "Hello Ms. Morris." He greeted. "How are you feeling this morning?" Penny sat up slowly. "okay, I guess." She held her head. The doctor checked her charts. "are you feeling sore anywhere?" Penny shook her head. "no. Doctor, how long before I can get out of here?" she asked. "you should be good to go today. However, I recommend that you live with someone until your stable enough to be on your own." Ellie beamed. "she's more than welcome to live with me." The doctor nodded. "we'll also be working on her biotic arm. She'll need to come back in a week from now to have it fitted." Penny let out a sigh of relief. She was happy to be awake finally. "Ellie, can you go by my place and get me a change of clothes please?" Ellie got up. "Sure. I'll be right back." 


End file.
